Magia Romana - El Falcone perdido
by The Nova 6
Summary: La familia de Romano Falcone nada recuerda de él. El borrado de memoria que se les ha impuesto hace su trabajo, pero Mateo, su hermano mayor, empieza a descubrir ciertas cosas...


**El Falcone perdido**

Mateo Falcone llevaba casi año y medio preguntándose por qué en su casa había una habitación llena de juguetes al lado de la suya. La primera vez que se dio cuenta fue al volver de la Universidad para las vacaciones de Navidad el año anterior, y le extrañó muchísimo. ¿Catorce años y no se había percatado de que había otra habitación ahí? Sus padres nunca le habían dicho que hubieran tenido más hijos antes de él. ¿Podría ser posible que lo hubieran tenido, pero hubiera muerto por cualquier motivo y sus padres se lo estuvieran callando? Era una posibilidad. Para el chico, aquella habitación era muy inquietante, y las dos o tres veces que había entrado en ella para buscar algo que le indicara quién la había ocupado, sentía una sensación extrañísima, como si su mente estuviera tratando de recordar algo, pero nunca lo conseguía. A partir de la tercera vez empezó a sentir que el corazón se le estrujaba, llenándolo de tristeza, así que dejó de entrar, y siempre que pasaba por delante de aquel cuarto, apartaba la mirada. Era como si no estuviera vacía, aunque así lo pareciera. Por todo ello, las ganas del chico por esclarecer los hechos no paraban de crecer.

-Mamá -le preguntó un domingo, mientras se preparaban para comer-. Sobre la habitación de arriba, la que está junto a la mía...¿seguro que no te acuerdas de quién dormía ahí?

-Mateo, te he dicho infinidad de veces que no -respondió ella mientras removía el contenido de una cazuela-. Esa habitación ya venía con la casa cuando la compramos. La familia que vivía aquí seguramente no quiso llevarse lo que había ahí dentro y la dejaron tal cual. Y a nosotros no nos molesta tenerla así, así que ni tu padre ni yo la tocamos para nada. ¿La quieres para ti, acaso?

-No, no, es sólo que...cada vez que entro ahí no sé qué me pasa. Es como si ese cuarto me estuviera diciendo que falta algo...o alguien en esta casa -murmuró el chico-. Y no sé qué puede ser...

-No deberías darle importancia, hijo -contestó su padre, doblando el periódico dominical-. Por su aspecto, seguramente debía de ser la de algún hijo de la familia que antes ocupaba esta casa, nada más. Y si todo está tal cual lo dejaron, seguramente la esencia del anterior ocupante siga por ahí, pero nada más.

-Ya... -Mateo no estaba para nada convencido. Allí había algo extraño y no iba a parar hasta descubrirlo. Y la mejor manera de hacer eso era entrar de nuevo en la habitación.

Lo hizo aquella misma noche, cuando sus padres ya estaban dormidos. A las dos de la mañana salió silenciosamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la otra, respirando hondo antes de entrar. Nada más cruzar el umbral un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. No se arriesgaría a encender las luces, pero usó el hechizo _Lumos_ para crear una débil bola de luz en el extremo de su varita, con la que empezó a explorar.

La cama era pequeña, así que seguramente habría pertenecido a una persona más pequeña que Mateo, un niño pequeño con toda seguridad. Había muchísimos peluches en las estanterías, y también pósters de series para niños que cubrían las paredes. Mateo se sentó en la cama, que le atraía de una manera que no podía explicar. Acarició la colcha con una mano, y de repente notó una especie de punzada en la cabeza.

-Ugg...yo he estado acostado en esta cama antes -dijo, en voz baja-. ¿Estaba solo?

Se levantó rápidamente. Aquello le había asustado y su corazón estaba empezando a latir con fuerza. Se volvió, iluminando el armario empotrado con su varita. Temeroso de lo que podría encontrar dentro, se dirigió muy lentamente hacia el mueble, abriéndolo con cuidado. Una numerosa colección de ropa infantil quedó a la vista. Pantalones, camisetas, camisas, abrigos, pijamas, de todo. Que él recordaba, no eran suyos, nunca los había utilizado, así que descartó que sus padres estuvieran guardando ahí la ropa que ya no le sirviera.

Pasó a los cajones de la cómoda que había dentro del armario, y al abrir el primero vio un álbum de fotos. Lo sacó rápidamente, con impaciencia. Justo lo que necesitaba. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, ya que no había otro sitio donde hacerlo, y abrió la primera página. Una gran foto que ocupaba todo el espacio casi hizo que se le parara el corazón. A la luz de la varita, cuatro personas en movimiento aparecían mirando sonrientes a la cámara. Estaban sus padres, él...y a su lado, siendo abrazado por Mateo, había un niño pequeño. Tenía el pelo y los ojos del mismo color que él. La varita empezó a temblarle en la mano, mientras el chico notaba que su mente estaba haciendo esfuerzos, tratando de recordar de quién se trataba.

De pronto, sobre la foto cayeron dos gotas de agua. Pero no eran gotas, eran las lágrimas que estaban empezando a caer de los ojos de Mateo. No sabía quién era ese niño, pero el simple hecho de verlo le espachurraba el corazón, y no pudo evitar el llanto.

-¿Quién eres? -susurró a la foto-. No sé nada de ti, pero estás conmigo en esa foto, y con papá y mamá. ¿Eres tú quien...falta en esta casa? ¿Mi...hermano?


End file.
